


Snake & Unicorn

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Crackers, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco pulls at the Christmas cracker, the smile still on his face, as he is expecting to find some silly toy, or even a trick. But when a toy snake falls out, the smile quickly fades. He can feel his insides turning icy cold, as he stares down at the snake, all eyes still on him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Snake & Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a short little story for today's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

It had taken Harry days, if not weeks to convince Draco to come with him to the Weasley’s for Christmas. Although it’s been months since they started dating, and Molly had personally sent an invite to him, Draco had still been terrified that Harry’s friends and family would hold the past against him, and that it would ruin everyone’s Christmas if he’d be there. In the end he had given in, mostly to stop Harry from asking, and although the day had started off a little awkward, what with him being new to the family, they had all tried their best to make him feel welcome.

They have just sat down for dinner, and Draco can’t deny that he is feeling cheerful, happy even. But when Harry grabs his Christmas cracker, and he holds it out so they can open it together, all eyes now on them, he feels a blush creeping up on him.

He pulls at the cracker, the smile still on his face, as he is expecting to find some silly toy, or even a trick. But when a toy snake falls out, the smile quickly fades. He can feel his insides turning icy cold, as he stares down at the snake, all eyes still on him.

“I knew it,” he mutters, as the tears begin to well up in his eyes. He won’t let them see his pain though, so he gets up, and he storms out of the room, ashamed that he had actually started to believe that they would ever let him forget.

“Draco…”

“Don’t, Harry.”

“It’s just a toy,” Harry tries, as he puts a hand on his back. “It’s store-bought,” he explains, but Draco is still trying to fight his tears, and his words don’t even get through to him. “It has nothing to do with you, or Vol…”

“Don’t.”

“Draco, look at me,” Harry whispers, as he grabs his face. “Anyone could have gotten that one. I promise you that they didn’t mean anything with it.”

Draco can see that Harry is telling the truth, that he isn’t just trying to tell him what he wants to hear, and he can’t help but feel ashamed of his own reaction.

“I thought… because of…”

“I know.” Harry nods, flashing a reassuring smile as Draco swallows back his tears. “But they don’t hold the past against you. I wouldn’t have brought you here if they did.”

“I’m so sorry,” Draco whispers, before resting his head against Harry’s.

But when they hear Teddy’s voice, they both look up.

“Uncle Draco? Why are you sad?” the little boy asks, as he comes up to them.

Draco takes him into his arms, a smile instantaneously forming on his face as the little boy clings onto him.

“Don’t cry. It’s Christmas.”

“I’m not crying,” Draco tells him, before kissing the top of his head. “I was just being silly.”

“Didn’t you like your toy?” Teddy asks, staring up at him with big eyes. “You can have my unicorn. I’ll take the snake. I don’t mind.”

“That’s okay. You keep your unicorn.” Draco smiles, not failing to notice the fond smile on Harry’s face.

“You take it,” Teddy says. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

“I’m not,” Draco chuckles. “I promise.”

The little boy looks at his godfather for reassurance, and when Harry gives a nod, a smile begins to grow on his face.

“Let’s go eat,” Draco suggests, before setting Teddy down.

As soon as the little boy has run back into the dining room, Harry steps back up to Draco, and he wraps his arms around his waist.

“Are you okay to go back?”

“I’m embarrassed,” Draco whispers, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “But I don’t have any choice, do I?”

“They won’t care.” Harry smiles. “Come on, let’s go.”

Harry takes his hand, and he leads him back into the dining room, where everyone has started dinner as though nothing had happened, for which Draco is more than just a little grateful.

“I’m sorry about that,” Draco whispers, leaning into Molly and Arthur. “I thought…”

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Molly laughs. “Just sit down and enjoy your food.”

Draco sits down next to Harry, and underneath the table Harry grabs his hand and he gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“I told you, didn’t I?” he whispers, as a smile forms on Draco’s face as he looks around the table. “You’re part of the family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
